


A Sweet Treat

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Gift Giving, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Light Angst, Lust sans - Freeform, Lusttale Sans - Freeform, M rated because sex is mentioned, M/M, Papyrus is mentioned - Freeform, Pining, Rarepair, but it's really just the two of them, but no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Lust thought Horror just wanted to meet up for a quick fuck like usual, but he gets a pleasant surprise instead...
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale Fic Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436539
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	A Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMidgetPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMidgetPanda/gifts).



> Hoo boy, it's been awhile since I've posted anything! I hope y'all enjoy. this request for Horrolust from Littlemidgetpanda (sent in on Tumblr, but I tagged on ao3 hoping that it is the same person). Once my semester ends in a couple of weeks I hope I will have more time to write.  
> This was beta read by nugget4550 on Tumblr, thank you so much!

Something was… off today. Lust didn’t know why, but it seemed like Axe was even twitchier than usual. He was always unsettled when he was out of his home universe, but usually when they were just in Lust’s bedroom it wasn’t this bad. He wasn’t sure if he should draw attention to it, or just let sleeping dogs lie.

Lust settled for trying to keep things normal, plopping himself down in Axe’s lap and snuggling up to him. The last few times they had been together Axe had been much more into cuddling than sex, and Lust was happy to oblige. He wasn’t touch-starved by any means, but there was something comforting about being held by Axe. He was so big, and it was nice to feel Axe’s strong bones against him—in all senses of the word, heh.

To his surprise, Axe just pushed him off. His shoulders hunched down even more, and he stared at his shoes like they held the answer to the meaning of life. Lust frowned, wondering if Axe was really alright with being here tonight.

Lust opened his mouth, but as Axe’s single blood-red eyelight turned to stare him down, he closed it again. It was clear that Axe was nervous about something, but it was probably best to wait a bit and let him decide what he wanted to do about it. After all, Lust didn’t have any illusions about his relationship with Axe. He was just Axe’s toy for tension release, like he was for every other monster who came to him. He hoped he could consider Axe a friend outside of the bedroom, but he doubted it. It sucked, but he knew how most of the multiverse saw him, especially the ones who had been in his bed.

Lust was dragged out of his thoughts as Axe pulled something out of his inventory and shoved it towards Lust. As soon as Lust had the package in his hands Axe immediately turned away, a faint hint of magic gracing his cheekbones. Lust blinked in surprise, looking between the delicately gift-wrapped box and Axe’s hunched figure. He wondered if this was a special occasion, or if Axe just wanted to do something nice.

Either way, Lust wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He quickly opened the ribbon holding the wrapping paper together, tearing it a bit in his hurry to see what was inside. He carefully took the lid off the box, setting it aside before finally looking at what Axe had given him.

A dozen perfectly rounded chocolates peeked back up at him, a familiar pink heart in the centre of each one. Lust simply stared for a moment, completely speechless. If any other client had offered him this he might have thought that they were being stingy, but he knew how much of a big deal food was for Axe. Lust would always offer him a meal after they had worked up an appetite, and the idea of being fed would fluster Axe even more than sex did. As Lust looked closer, he noticed the chocolates had little imperfections that could only come from a home cook trying to make them.

“I… Did you make these?” Lust immediately regretted blurting out the first thing that came to mind, but it was too late to take it back.

Axe mumbled something incoherent, hunching down even more. Lust hesitantly reached out, gently resting his hand on Axe’s shoulder. He kept it still for now, trying to comfort Axe without being too invasive. This was a big thing for Axe to do, and Lust wondered what exactly it was supposed to mean. It wasn’t exactly common to offer a fuck-buddy home made chocolates, and Axe must have put his whole soul into making these. Lust desperately tried to tamp down any ideas, but he couldn't help a sliver of hope coming through. Maybe Axe wanted a little more than a sexual relationship with him?

“Do you mind if I try them now?” Lust asked gently, trying to stay relaxed. He didn’t want to agitate Axe even more, so he would have to keep his freak-out internal.

Axe nodded, so Lust eagerly picked up a chocolate from the corner of the box. He held it up, examining it one last time before he carefully bit into it. The chocolate tasted heavenly, and Lust was pleasantly surprised to find that it was stuffed. Sweet cherry syrup, almost the same pink colour as his magic, oozed out from the centre of the chocolate. Lust quickly shoved the whole thing into his mouth before it could spill, moaning in delight. The flavour was delicious, the dark chocolate and cherry balancing each other out perfectly. There was a slight boozy flavour to it, so Axe must have added a bit of liquor to the filling too.

It was absolutely scrumptious, and Lust closed his eyes in as he savoured it. When he opened his eyes again Axe was staring at him, a hint of nervousness on his face. It was endearing to know someone cared so much about his opinion, and Lust wouldn't hold back.

“These are amazing, thank you darling.” Lust licked the tips of his phalanges, getting every last bit of flavour he could out. He shifted so he was sitting closer to Axe, smiling sweetly. While part of him fully intended to devour every single one of these delicious treats in one go, Lust knew a better way to enjoy these.

“Here.” Lust pulled out a chocolate, holding it out to Axe. Axe looked at him blankly, and Lust giggled softly. “Come on, I’m not going to eat these without you. Open up, big boy.”

He smiled brightly as Axe’s dangerous jaws opened, revealing a row of sharp teeth that could definitely take one of his fingers off. Lust reached forwards without fear, carefully resting the chocolate on Axe’s tongue and then pulling back. He watched as Axe chewed slowly, clearly enjoying the chocolate just as much as Lust had.

Lust knew they would have to do some serious talking after this, and he still had to figure out exactly what Axe wanted from him, but for right now he just wanted to enjoy himself. He moved into Axe’s lap again, snuggling close to him as he popped another chocolate into his mouth. He hummed in pleasure, savouring the way Axe’s face flushed. He loved this chocolate, but he appreciated the snacc it came from even more.


End file.
